vermoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Acidulous
"My eyes are covered with the mask of obedience, Your touch turns all to stone. We live, and die, to serve General Uro. This is the privilege we have both been granted." ''- Quest for the Silver Tiger'' Captain Acidulous is General Uro's second in command, in charge of all his general's forces. The Captain is first seen in a dream which all four of the main characters had at the same time. He was given the Mask of Obedience which he recieved against his will. He remembers nothing of his past life. He is featured on the back of The Rukan Prophecy. Appearance In the first book, one of Captain Acidulous’ defining features is the Mask of Obedience General Uro forced upon him. A white mask with a black circle in the middle, a circular outline surrounding it, then an oval outline with three more lines to either side. Despite the mask completely covering his eyes, it is clear that it does not impair his sight in any fashion, whether because of magic or another reason it is unsure. A red, scale-covered cloth goes down his right cheek and disappears down his collar. His silver-gray hair is wrapped untidily in turban, with small golden coin-like jewels pinned on the edges of the cloth. A small silver necklace is clasped around his neck. Captain Acidulous wears a long flowing black cape, with ordinate blue mantles edged with silver on his shoulders, each bearing a large round red jewel set in the middle. The two mantles extend to connect to a middle piece, which keeps his cloak secure. He wears a black silver-tinged vest which reaches down to the end of his ribcage and this rests over his long-sleeved black shirt. A small dark gray corset is bound around his stomach, with three sets of buttons in the middle and the edges resemble those of the mantles. Two white belts hang around his waist. His pants are the same dark color of the rest of outfit and they bunch around his slender black boots which nearly reach up to his knees. In the second book, during Sassella's flash back, he is shown wearing a sleek black cloak that covers everything but his face. His outfit gradually gets simpler through the series. The ornaments on his turban are no longer added after the third book. Then in the 7th book book, much of the extras to his outfit disappear. He is left wearing a simple black outfit, with a black cloak bound around his figure with a simple tie in the middle. Responsibilities Captain Acidulous controls the forces of General Uro and appears to be the only one that receives commands from the General personally. Personality Captain Acidulous is ruthless and very cunning. He won’t stop until his general’s schemes are fulfilled. Because of the Mask of Obedience, he has no choice. But despite being cold, the Captain appears to have another side. At times he seems to know that General Uro’s will is killing him and that what he is doing is against his will. But the Mask of Obedience seems to override these thoughts before they can get any further. Powers Captain Acidulous seems to have a wide range of magical abilities. Whether this is because of his own skills, or if the Mask of Obedience granted him extra power is unclear. With the help of the fountain, he uses his own blood to create monsters for General Uro. Some of the known servants he created is the Slime Monster , the Butterflies , and Satoran. In the third book, the Captain was able to put Mel back in her dream against her will, thus allowing Arussha to control Ruka. When Mel awoke, he was able to put her asleep by touching her hand. In the 5th book, after Arussha had touched the squelp’s pendant, Ruka began to force her into her first form, and only Captain Acidulous was able to push back Ruka by using a force from his hands. In the 7th book, he was able to break through the barrier protecting the pillar of the wind, by surrounding his hand with fire and cutting straight through it. Character Items In book 7, Captain Acidulous uses a sword as General Uro's forces attack the last remaining pillar. Quotes Quest for the Silver Tiger: "My eyes are covered with the mask of obedience, Your touch turns all to stone. We live, and die, to serve General Uro. This is the privilege we have both been granted." "The monster is of my blood. My life is in danger. Uro, you are eating me alive! But why do I have such thoughts? I must fight. I must obey" The Rukan Prophecy: "In this fountain I... we create our soliders, sprung from our own flesh and blood." Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ' '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy Book Five: The Warriors' Trial 'Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind '(mentioned only) 'Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm ' Category:Character